happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 June 2016
00:01:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:01:39 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 00:01:40 !on 00:02:07 She left 00:02:26 that sucks 00:02:42 Sandgar: External Commands is now disabled 00:02:42 !off 00:02:46 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Sandgar 01:50:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:51:01 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 01:51:01 !on 01:51:11 can you tell us what Juan said bored 01:51:14 Gage, I hope to help you very much. Nah, it was on Juan's log that you posted on your GF Message wall. I also filed a complaint to the WikiStaff about Juan. 01:51:25 oh 01:51:28 let me see 01:51:31 still need bot uop 01:51:41 He didn't say anything about you, it was from the examples that you posted 01:51:54 oh 01:52:09 so you didn't say anyhting 01:52:13 you njust looked at what he said 01:52:21 and added it to a msg to wikiastaff 01:52:31 this is a major clusterfuck 01:52:38 Yes, BUT hear me out. 01:53:06 Listen to this: Me and Desi were talking about mod elections on the main chat 01:53:22 Then suddenly, Juan wants to change the subject 01:53:43 And announces a topic change. Terry then covers for him when me and Desi appeal 01:54:00 i remember desi telling me tht 01:54:13 what was Terry's reason for the topic change if I may ask 01:54:20 Also, neither were willing to say anything about the controversy of your ban 01:54:26 well 01:54:45 They were flustered when I confronted them both about it 01:54:54 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:55:01 FUCK 01:55:02 Hey T 01:55:08 terry 01:55:16 yeah? 01:55:17 explain to them why you issued the topic change 01:55:21 about chat mod 01:55:25 elections 01:56:16 !commands 01:56:16 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 01:56:20 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 01:56:50 hi Ditto 01:57:08 Hi Sandgar 01:57:10 you and me both 01:57:20 Blocked 'yes 01:57:23 Hello Ditto 01:57:25 For the wrong reason 01:57:28 Ditto 01:57:31 but what the heck 01:57:32 Ditto 01:57:34 I saw the log 01:57:37 Please don't bring bans on other wikis 01:57:39 Same 01:57:55 Ughh, you really think I would do vandalism don't you? 01:58:04 I'm not that type of a person 01:58:16 and if I was, I would have done it by now ;-; 01:58:20 I'm sorry 01:58:23 Ditto 01:58:24 To be honest, Ditto never does vandalise. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said 01:58:32 It 01:58:35 guys 01:58:41 stop 01:58:42 calm down 01:58:44 It's was a misunderstanding ;-; 01:58:48 Ditto 01:58:53 your comments were supsicious 01:58:58 anyways 01:58:59 especially after what you said in the log 01:59:00 I said that 01:59:02 back to the matter at hand 01:59:08 so that I could remove it myself 01:59:15 > Matter at my own hands 01:59:19 Ditto 01:59:21 take the problem for myself 01:59:24 ditto 01:59:25 stop 01:59:39 we do not need an exccuse 01:59:41 i am stating 01:59:45 ;-; no one's going to accept this aren't they 01:59:47 your actions were fishy 02:00:00 Oh spy stuff again 02:00:06 i am not breinging that up 02:00:11 I'm sick of everyone calling me this ;-; 02:00:25 I stated itloud and clear, I am on both sides... 02:00:40 I think I'm gonna go else where 02:00:41 But knowing getting blocked for something that was a bug of wikia itself 02:00:49 OK 02:00:51 Let's stp here 02:00:51 Bye guys 'Wave 02:00:55 bye desi 02:00:57 Ditto 02:01:02 want to bring up the log 02:01:03 ;-; Bye Queen 02:01:28 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:01:45 what you said in chat was supsicious 02:01:55 I came here because I thought this place was for getting away from tension 02:01:59 Oh wait... 02:02:00 well 02:02:07 you brought it with oyu 02:02:09 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 02:02:11 .-. You thought....Oh my 02:02:35 You thought I was with Peace, ThePK and Juan? 02:02:38 oh Desi left 02:02:45 guys 02:02:53 This will not be GF chat 2.0 02:02:57 Ditto 02:02:57 nvm she's back in GF 02:03:04 you brought the block here 02:03:04 i'll be uh, in the corner? 02:03:14 and then started to cause problems 02:03:19 I'm fine with being blocked though 02:03:22 now I don;t want to be a jerk 02:03:24 Gage 02:03:26 If it means peace with patience 02:03:27 but I will have to kcik you if you keep doing this 02:03:34 ;-; sure.... 02:03:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:03:48 Never mind there is no where for me to go lol 02:03:52 Wb Desi 02:03:58 Hi Queen o/ 02:03:59 I don't get why your all doing this to Ditto. He didn't mean it 02:04:06 Bored 02:04:09 BoredandProud, it's okay 02:04:14 brb 02:04:21 Innocent people get this allthe time 02:04:23 Thanks 02:04:23 well 02:04:27 I didn't block him 02:04:28 It's ok ;3 02:04:31 and also 02:04:32 Agreed 02:04:36 i am only saying his actions were fishy 02:04:40 not saying he did it on purpose 02:04:51 bbl 02:04:52 Im with you Sandgar 02:05:01 Same, bored 02:05:16 Most of what I write can be taken the whole wrong way 02:05:31 No doubt,even ThePK might find it creppy 02:05:38 no one leave please 02:05:50 wow 02:05:53 Ditto 02:05:58 I made sure I am to be onboth sides without upsetting anyone 02:06:00 just please do not bring up more of the block 02:06:08 you are making peopple want to leave 02:06:17 Sorry about that 02:06:19 it's fine 02:06:23 I know how you feel now ;-; 02:06:34 But what theheck ;v 02:06:38 I' 02:06:40 Kolbie stay please 02:06:46 UGHH, what's with the ' and the enter 02:06:51 XD 02:07:04 You're the only one I want to all to right now @Kolbie 02:07:12 I'll return to my prior happiness in time \o/ 02:07:21 Lenhi Ping 02:07:27 hi 02:07:32 HII O/ 02:07:35 How are you bud 02:07:35 Heyo 02:07:45 I think I'll head off.. 02:07:52 guys I am sorry about all this 02:07:58 it's fine 02:08:03 .-. It's okay 02:08:06 I want this place to stay as drama free as possible 02:08:14 Happens to thebest of us... 02:08:40 try that while you still can :\ 02:08:47 it kinda sneaks up on you and steals all you have 02:09:00 ;-;' Gotta agree there 02:09:13 Yeah.. 02:09:53 wish the GF Wiki was like it was in early 2015 :/ 02:09:55 anyways 02:09:57 Baii o/ 02:10:25 well 02:10:42 I just wish I met pk before he got the wya he is now 02:10:45 Ugh... 02:11:01 I was in the chat for those days, lol 02:11:15 2013 were the golder years 02:11:18 golden 02:11:28 Best years ever 02:11:30 -!- Valkryie247 has left Special:Chat 02:11:30 Bye Valkerina 02:11:38 Bye Valkyrie o 02:11:40 o/\ 02:11:50 I know you got your name from Captain america ;3 02:12:19 There's like 3 lines where red skull says Valkyrie 02:12:30 either valk knows red skull or red skull knows valk XD 02:14:50 Okie 02:14:58 Sactage is back.. 02:15:05 Oh yeah.... 02:19:20 Terry, the bot's currently under my name ;-; 02:19:30 in theory...nevermind 02:21:47 !commands 02:21:47 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 02:21:59 good old jackass is still working 02:23:00 Mr Creeper500 keeps swearing in my skype ;-; 02:23:36 I just need the nerve and correct time to keep him in line, I really don't appreciate his choice of words. 02:23:46 Though not recommended for a person under 18. 02:24:13 he swears 02:24:19 that is how they talk in South Afric 02:24:25 Africa 02:24:30 we swear here too a lot 02:24:54 ;-; Wow... 02:25:08 I have alot of African friends, all of them just love hugging.. 02:25:14 Squeezing me mostly 02:25:23 We don't swear though 02:25:44 I think they don't do it infront of me, I guess I must say them how amazingthey are;3 02:25:45 well 02:25:55 Neil is his own person 02:25:55 Imagine, someone changing for someone else 02:26:01 Agreed 02:26:09 I'm what others want me to be \o/ 02:26:20 http://screenshot.net/p83r7sz 02:26:52 Awesome 02:27:01 That's one awesome drawing right there ;3 02:27:02 thanks 02:27:03 I colored it 02:27:08 i didn't draw 02:27:09 I can't draw anything XD 02:27:27 I dcan draw 02:27:54 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 02:28:11 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 02:30:31 nice 02:30:34 -!- Lenhi has left Special:Chat 02:30:52 -!- Lenhi has joined Special:Chat 02:30:54 Stevidot, you know Peridoork? 02:31:14 AWESOME drawings 02:31:36 -!- Lenhi has left Special:Chat 02:31:38 -!- Lenhi has joined Special:Chat 02:32:21 cool 02:32:22 No doubt you might haveseen Robotic Peridot ;3 02:32:32 Maybe, not sure if you did ;p 02:32:55 Basically my first on wikia hosted bot \o/ 02:33:02 Works with all platforms what so ever 02:33:16 Quite awesome I guess XP 02:33:38 Wait, can you draw a Ditto Creeper , sis? ;3 02:34:02 I am terrible at drawing, I would ask Lenhi, but he/she's uber busy 02:34:25 Just have a creepy with hands and a cute sans like face ;3 02:34:27 waht is a ditto creeper to be exact 02:34:31 oh 02:34:36 thati s a ditto creeper 02:34:42 Basically one of my imaginations 02:34:58 I'm planning to make an episode series ;3 02:35:09 And want a starting like gravity falls 02:35:12 but only winter 02:35:21 and the Ditto Creeper kicking a mule out the dorr 02:35:23 door 02:35:38 i ahd an HTF like show 02:35:42 im busy AND lazy when it comes to art lmao 02:35:47 but with GF and Billy and Mandy characters 02:35:49 "Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation" 02:35:56 That's lenhi XD 02:36:00 it was pretty fuckedu p 02:36:04 lmao 02:36:05 dipper died a horrible death 02:36:08 How's it going bud? @Lenhi 02:36:11 WHAAA 02:36:23 got killed ritght after killing the giant 02:36:24 this is something i drew recently http://i.imgur.com/DwU1Yv8.png 02:36:28 by a giant knife 02:36:42 ;-; Lenhi... 02:36:51 You're just outstandingly talented 02:37:12 I am nothing compared to that XD 02:37:31 pretty good 02:37:51 I'm planning to use Cinema 4d 02:37:57 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 02:37:59 for the animation 02:38:04 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:38:09 The only problem is the rendering 02:39:11 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 02:39:11 !commands 02:40:07 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs location http://Mr Creeper500.wikia.com 02:40:07 !loginfo 02:40:07 There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer 02:40:15 ;-; what the 02:40:37 lol 02:40:41 You're having Dittotron 4.5...quite old fashioned but would do the trick 02:40:44 wait... 02:40:54 Is the bot even logging? 02:40:55 -!- Lenhi has left Special:Chat 02:40:57 -!- Lenhi has joined Special:Chat 02:40:57 yeah 02:40:58 check the logs 02:41:01 Sandgar: Logs can be seen here. 02:41:01 !logs 02:41:02 phew 02:41:10 this is the best bot version 02:41:12 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:41:25 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:41:36 Possibly HTF based 02:41:39 I had to make GF their own 02:41:59 i know 02:42:09 I have noticed FootBot 02:42:24 Thanks to Zendesk, Kocka, Sactage, Dorumin and my other awesome buds \o/ 02:42:36 this bot works fine 02:42:42 Agreed 02:42:47 Creeper made it awesoem 02:42:51 he added replys 02:42:53 XP 02:42:59 more holos 02:43:00 nice 02:43:15 yeah 02:43:20 * Ditto_Creeper_Bot gives Bot Lumpy an apple 02:43:23 took off the multi wiki reason 02:43:32 it doesn't ahve it 02:43:32 Ohh 02:43:33 I have the list 02:44:00 You can add the commands to a separate list 02:44:07 /Lumpy, I love you 02:44:07 Sandgar: Lumpy the Wise Lone Wolf does not associate with such filth 02:44:15 brb 02:44:33 /Meet Lumpy 02:44:33 Lumpy Bot to the Rescue 02:44:34 Welcome to the Happy Tree Friends Wikia, no there's no movie 02:44:47 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 02:44:47 * Bot_Lumpy hangs Sandgar: for attemted murder 02:45:07 wow, saved \o/ 02:45:14 lol 02:45:26 ;-; 02:45:28 * Ditto_Creeper_Bot makes Bot Lumpy revives Sandgar Xp 02:46:26 lol 02:46:32 my death is funny 02:46:36 it eats me 02:46:38 but 02:46:44 it is on creeper's version 02:46:46 not mine 02:47:04 You can edit the commands 02:47:08 open holo.rb as a notpad 02:47:13 i know 02:47:19 but I will not mess with it 02:47:20 It's like basic JS \o/ 02:47:28 due to Creeper having some godo ones 02:47:30 thought 2016 06 01